


Narcissistic Nosferatu

by BillieBunnie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Ego and dick stroking, Guest Star Vampire Matt, M/M, Masturbation, Matt on Matt Action, Porn Watching, Praise Kink, Recorded Sex, Selfcest, Tord jerks off to his friend having sex with himself, Vampire Matt, Voyeurism, i can't believe i have to do everything myself, it counts as matt/tord if tord thinks about it right?, there are no serious matt on matt fics, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieBunnie/pseuds/BillieBunnie
Summary: Tord gets a surprise when he takes his laptop back from Matt's room. Matt forgot a DVD in the player, and it isn't exactly safe for work.





	Narcissistic Nosferatu

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse only reasons 
> 
> enjoy

Tord’s automatic response to hearing moaning upon turning on his laptop, was to slap it shut.

Matt fucking left porn in Tord’s computer. Not that big of a surprise, seeing as how Tord’s laptop was the only one with a disc port, and often Tord’s roommates borrowed it so they could watch DVDs without bugging anyone else. His roommates were all full grown men with pretty healthy sex drives so odds were sometimes those DVDs were pornography, but Tord would just like it if they kept it out of his way. Seriously, Tord kept his hentai mainly in one area, after a few awkward incidents, so the other three really should return the favor.

“Classy, Matt. Very classy,” Tord muttered to himself, ejecting the disc with the press of a button. He was already tempting tossing the DVD at Matt’s head when he got home, as well as planting a few of his own DVDs in Matt’s room as payback, when he read the title on the otherwise plain disc.

‘Matt-cula; Matt on Matt Fantasy Turned Real!’ Followed by a winking smiling face. All drawn on with neat, curling purple sharpie. Tiny doodles of birds(?) dotted the front.

Tord had heard enough from Matt to know exactly what ‘Matt on Matt’ meant. Ego-and-dick-stroking home-made movies. Tord always assumed the films themselves were just Matt doing some bit, complimenting himself. At most, it was just Matt masturbating in front of a camera.

… 

Which, admittedly, sounded interesting. Tord never agreed to watch them when Matt offered, outright laughing and teasing along with Edd and Tom. That was mainly just because he didn’t want to watch a porn of his friend with his friend right next to him- that was definitely crossing some line. 

But, Tord was alone now. In his room, door shut, with headphones right next to him. Matt at the store.

Tord thought for a moment, weighing options. When he found one option to be much more fun than the other, Tord pushed the disc back into his laptop. Besides, if it was bad, Tord figured he could just turn it off and never think of it again, as he had done with a few other porno and fantasies before. With his headphones clicked in and slipped on, Tord balanced his laptop on his knees as he leaned back to get comfortable. His profile took a password, and that done, his screen was instantly full screened black as it loaded.

Words came before the picture, and Tord heard Matt’s voice playfully ask, “Shall we call you Matthew for the time being?”

Matt’s own voice responded, but it sounded different, rougher. “I’m fine with that- Although I’d prefer if you called me Master~!”

As that voice purred, the picture came to life, showing Matt’s room, a bit dim and from an angle that was obviously on one side of the bed. Matt was laying on the bed on his back, in his usual clothes, clearly viable among his sheets with a love-struck look on his face. Another person was crouched over him, pinning him down. 

He looked exactly like Matt. Same lean, fit build and angled features. His hair was a darker red, styled the same as Matt. His skin pale. He was dressed in all black- black hoodie, black jeans, black socks. And, even from the slightly off distance, Tord could tell there was something wrong with this Matt’s eyes. He almost looked like a negative of a photo of Matt.

Tord started to sit up, beyond confused, but his thinking went south when the two Matts started kissing.

At first the kisses were playful, teasing, but something sparked in both of them, as if they just lost themselves- each other? Matthew, as Tord decided to label the stranger Matt, was a slow kisser and very dominating in the way he straddled Matt’s hips and pushed Matt into the bed with each hungry kiss. Matt’s arms were looped around the others’ neck, his fingers getting caught in the strains. Matt tried to meet Matthew half way, arching his back to meet wet lips. Tord could hear each quiet smack of their mouths parting.

“Master, huh? Pretty full of yourself, are you?” Matt mused with a light huff, and Tord was thankful that his volume was turned up because Matt was obviously whispering.

Matthew grinned, something gleaming behind his lips.

“Yes. I am.” 

A shift in Matt’s expression and a sudden inhale was all Tord needed to know that Matthew was grinding down on Matt’s lap. Matthew kissed him, and the camera angle was just right so that Tord could see Matthew’s tongue when it licked between their lips. 

Tord had no idea how to feel at that moment, watching Matt and Matt’s lookalike making out. Curiosity of how this was possible or what this other Matt even was aside, Tord wasn’t finding this video as bad as he thought it would be. He also had never heard his roommate make those sounds before. 

Matt was letting out soft moans as he and his double kissed, nibbling lips and sucking on tongues. The others’ hands were almost ghostly pale as they trailed up Matt’s sides, pulling Matt’s purple hoodie up his stomach. Matt leaned into each touch, his body rolling comfortably against his other. 

Tord took in the sight of Matt’s skin pressed under tight fingers, and the way Matt shifted and let out light noises made it clear that Matthew had sharp nails that he was not hesitating to use. Their hoodies were pulled and tugged, the two of them struggling to disrobe the other and themselves at the same time. They kept pausing as the tops reached their chests to pull the other into a quick, hot kiss. It was only when both of the identical men were shirtless that Tord finally noticed the mutters.

Quiet, quick little words escaped them as they mingled between kissing and touching. Compliments.

“So hot.”

“Beautiful.”

“Adorable.”

“Clever lover.”

“Sexy bastard.”

“Tasty.”

“So handsome, I could die.”

“Don’t die without me, lovely boy.” 

Each word was huffed, playful, full of affection and smiles and hunger. Mainly from Matt, it was sort of desperate. Like his hands and his mouth.

Matthew slipped from Matt’s mouth, lathing Matt’s jaw and throat with loud kisses. The way Matt’s shoulders hitched up, like he was trying to protect his neck, made Tord shift in his seat.

“Ah- Biting, teeth-” Matt gasped out, flinching. The other giggled, rubbing circles into Matt’s sides.

“They are my specialty. Besides, you like biting,” Matthew said smugly, kissing Matt’s lips chastely and Matt raised his brows, as if it were a game. Easily, he leaned close to lick the others’ collarbone before he trailed a quick litter of kisses up Matthew’s neck. There was a soft, audible pop when Matt pulled away and Matthew groaned.

“I like sucking a little more.”

More soft laughter, Matt was shoved down onto his back again. Nails, sharpened to points, clearly dragged down Matt’s chest, lightly pawing at his pecs and nips. “Alright, sucking it is. I do get to bite you, though.” 

A button popped open and Matt was nodding his head stupidly. “Deal. Deal! Matthew, please-!”

“Ah-ah-ah.” Matthew teased, following the path of his hands with his head. Kisses to Matt’s throat, collarbone, pecs, ribs, stomach- Tord surprised himself when he felt impatient. Matt was leaning into the lips and tongue, his hands fussing with the hair behind Matthew’s ears. Which were pointed and twitching. “Our name is lovely, but you really should try ‘Master’. Trust me, you’ll like the way it sounds.”

Matt’s scoff was shaky and Tord swallowed. “More like you’ll like it.”

Matthew was tracing his lips along Matt’s stomach, already almost on the floor while his hands were at Matt’s hips. 

“You, me, what difference is there, my dear? Do me a favor though- don’t mess up my hair too badly.”

Tord didn’t hear Matt’s response because the two made a bit of shuffling as Matt’s pants were pulled down his legs and discarded on the floor. But Tord could hear each huff and grunt from Matt. Matthew was practically humming in joy as he dragged his hands down Matt’s thighs, to his knees. Matt was half hard and obviously eager to change that by the way he adjusted himself on the bed. Matthew was between his legs in a moment, moving smoothly to his knees. And he was closer to the camera now. Tord could see his eyes, hooded and trained on Matt’s freckle littered skin. 

Pure bloody, inhuman red. No whites or blues. Just a melted ruby color so intense that Tord for a moment was more scared than turned on. What is that-

But those eyes closed, and it was just Matt’s face. Matt’s face nuzzling Matt’s thigh, mouthing muscle and freckles and faint stretchmarks like a rich candy. Matt was clearly not scared, looking down at the other between his legs and carefully carding his fingers through the darker hair. He was also clearly impatient by the way his hips shifted and how he kept letting out uneven breaths. Matthew teased Matt a moment more, sucking and nibbling at Matt’s thighs until Matt was almost whining.

“Is being slow another vampire thing-?” The question was cut short by Matthew’s hands finally, finally, trailing into Matt’s lap. The way his fingers moved was firm, sudden. Matt let out a small moan.

“Nope~! You know that’s all Matt.” Tord could practically see the others’ breath on Matt’s dick, and he found himself tense as Matthew’s tongue came out for a taste. 

Tord didn’t know who to watch- Matthew as he gulped up the original and sucked and teased and his nose touched Matt’s groin- or Matt with his slightly glazed eyes and picking up breath and his twitching hands and thighs. Matt groaning and praising in the same breath, his teeth digging into his bottom lip that was still slick from the others’ kisses. The curve of Matt’s shoulders as he adjusted-

Tord’s own hand slipped down to palm the front of his pants. He barely even registered what he was doing, but the relief at the pressure had him letting out a breath in time with Matt’s rolling groan. Tord already shifted his laptop more so onto the bed beside him rather than his lap when Matt let out a sudden noise that was almost a cry. Matthew slurped drool loudly as he pulled off, hands tracing Matt’s shaking thighs as the other stood from his kneel, leaning over Matt a bit.

Those crimson eyes gleamed as Matthew arrogantly spoke, “Care to blow me, gorgeous? After that, I’ll pin you down and eat you whole.” 

Blissfully hazed, Matt smiled as he pulled Matthew closer by his belt loops. 

“Who could say no to such a lovely face?” Matt gave Matthew a brief kiss before he focused on undoing Matthew’s pants. 

The camera gave Tord the perfect view- whoever placed it was a genius.

Matt only bothered to get the pants to Matthew’s low thigh before he was already kissing across the flat of Matthew’s groin, down to Matthew’s cock. Licks, quick mouthing, Matt wasn’t nearly as teasing as the other had been. Matthew rewarded him with his hands smoothing over Matt’s shoulders, into Matt’s hair.

Tord wondered if Matt would be like that if it was him, or if Matt would tease him.

“Mm-ah- so good, you’re so good, Mattie~. So pretty sucking me off!”

Huffing, purring and humming compliments and encouragements were all Tord could hear. His hand was in his pants, the computer slightly nudged with his knee. Matt moaned around the weight of the others’ dick in his mouth, bobbing quickly to get Matthew closer.

It was when Matthew let out a long hiss, air drawn through his teeth sharply, that Matt slowed and looked innocently up from under his lashes. The red eyed lookalike pouted at Matt, slipping his hands in Matt’s hair and using that hold to pull Matt off gently.

“Too much?” Matt asked with a grin, tongue slipping along his lips to catch what Tord knew was pure sex.

Matthew stuck his tongue out at Matt childishly, leaning in quickly to drag his tongue over Matt’s lips. Tongue into Matt’s mouth, each tasting eagerly before Matthew spoke lowly against Matt’s lips. “Not enough. How rude to try and make me cum before we’ve even started the main performance.”

“I knew you could handle it, Master,” Matt murmured, and something about that lustful jest had Tord biting the inside of his cheek. 

“Smart darling. Cheeky. Down you go!” Matthew pushed Matt back, and grabbed his legs to shift him higher onto the bed. 

Matt laughed lowly, eyes never leaving the other as Matthew quickly stripped his pants. “You love me.” 

This time, Matthew was close enough to the camera that Tord could see what lied behind those lips that had been all over Matt. Fangs. Sharp, long. They gleamed, even pressing against his lower lip when he smirked.

“You love me,” Matthew repeated. There was no question in either of their tones, but something about Matthew’s voice came off raspier. Hungrier.

Matthew was on his knees again, this time holding up Matt’s legs at the knee. Matt squealed, his hands going to the sheets with no other he could reach. Tord saw Matthew lick the undersides of Matt’s thighs, lapping lower until he traced the underside of Matt’s package with the tip of his tongue. Matt tried lowering his legs to Matthew’s shoulders, but Matthew only allowed the one, on the shoulder further away from the camera. The other leg, Matthew ordered Matt to curl to his chest. So that the camera could see everything that Matthew was doing.

Tord felt himself twitching in his own hands, his sweats inching lower and lower with each distracted jerk. He could see Matt’s ass, and the way the other sucked kisses along the skin until he found the spot he was searching for. Matthew’s tongue went deliberately slow as he dragged it over Matt’s entrance, before teasing against the muscle. 

Matt huffed, his back rising from the bed slightly as if he was tempted to just throw himself up. Or he was having a hard time holding himself still. Matthew’s only sounds were the wet press of his lips and when he sucked up to the thighs, and when his tongue dipped deeper and deeper inside of Matt. His fingers pressed back muscle, getting clear looks at Matt’s prepping. With Matt’s uneven moaning, Tord was missing nothing at all.

By the time Matthew was satisfied with Matt, Tord was fully hard. 

Matthew stood from the floor sleekly, easing Matt’s legs to a slightly more relaxed posture bent on the bed. Matthew trailed one of his hands along Matt’s chest, his knuckles bent as he undoubtedly left scratches. 

“You are the worst tease!” Matt groaned, the noise drawing out when the other closed his hand around Matt’s erection. Tord felt the sound go straight to his dick.

Matthew lined himself up, carefully pushing inside Matt with slow movements. Matt instantly inhaled, trying to relax himself. “Look who’s talking, Matt. You’re too beautiful to be so cruel with that face of yours.”

Matt let out small mewls, the mixture of pressure and touch and words clearly getting to him. Matthew held his hips still with one hand, staring down at him endlessly. More praise dripped from the others’ mouth as he buried himself deep inside Matt, who squirmed on the sheets. Matthew waited a moment, lightly rolling his hips just to get Matt adjusted. Or maybe he just wanted Matt to know how full he was. Then Matthew bit his lip, looking all of a demon with those red eyes and sharp teeth, and acted the part as well when he drew back his hips and snapped them forward so suddenly that Matt’s gasp became a cry.

The next thrusts were slower, but just as deep and hard. Tord saw how they moved with each jerk, Matt throwing back his head to gasp and breathe as he rode into the bed. Matthew’s narrow hips, how they moved and the way they became flush with Matt. The noise-

“Y- ah!- you’re too much- ah-ha- you- so good- too good,” Matt almost babbled, being silenced only by Matthew kissing him again. 

Matt clung to him, grasping his other by the arms and shoulders and neck. His thumping keens managing to slip out between tongues and lips, Matthew’s hips picking up quickly. 

“Mm, ah, perfect, so perfect. Matt, you’re beautiful, you’re so cute. Matt,” It was odd to see this double say what should be his own name so lustfully, but the way Matt arched into him and whined had Tord not caring if Matthew was just a guy in a lookalike costume or actually Matt’s clone, so long as Matt continued to react like that, “Mm. You’re doing so well, handsome. So delicious.”

Matt threw his head back on the sheets as Matthew fucked him, gasping and moaning in wordless pleasure. Whatever words Tord understood were praises or broken begs. Tord almost wanted to close his eyes, imagine he was the one pinning Matt down there, earning those sounds, but Tord didn’t want to look away.

Matthew rocked his hips, sometimes pushing up one of Matt’s legs and giving the camera a good view of his dick dipping in and out of Matt. Matt complained in broken sentences, halfway gripping Matthew and halfway clinging to the sheets. 

“Ah- hah-! M-Matthew- aH- Please- so close ha-!” 

Matt’s other kept his pace, leaning close to kiss and nip at Matt’s exposed throat. Among the sounds of skin meeting skin, there was the noise of Matthew’s mouth popping off of Matt’s bruising skin, only to lap quick lines. 

“Call me what I told you and I’ll give you what you want.”

“Uh-! Ah- M- ha-! Master, please! Master! Master, more- almost there-!” Matt’s voice was so desperate and wrecked, Tord muffled his own groan. 

“Good boy.” 

Matthew grunted, burrowing his face in Matt’s neck as his thrusts became erratic. 

Matt let out a loud pitching shout, mouth gaping as the sudden pained sounding noise dropped and rolled into the most pleasured moan that was only interrupted by the slap of Matthew’s hips. Matt faced the camera, and Tord felt himself push over the edge at the sight of Matt’s expression. That pure high had Matt drooling as he was pounded into.

Matthew was still grinding against Matt, still nuzzled into Matt’s throat. Matt was obviously spent, slack and still catching his breath. His eyes were hooded, and he almost looked like he might just fall asleep right then. Matthew was letting out an odd low hum, it sounded like a purr.

After a few moments, Matthew pulled away from Matt’s neck, a loud slurping filling the silence between panting. In a shock, Tord noticed that Matthew had red staining his cheeks and mouth. As Matthew licked his red lips, he examined Matt curiously. 

“You… bite hard.” Matt huffed, blinking glazed eyes, and his other laughed. 

“That’s the only way I can eat, honeypot,” Matthew very carefully pulled out from Matt, Matt whining in complaint as Matthew used a towel from just off screen to catch the fill from between Matt’s limp legs, “Let’s get you cleaned up, and then I’ll tuck you into bed. You did so well~!”

Matt laughed faintly. “Thank you… Do all of your meals get this kind of treatment?”

The other seemed to think, wiping Matt’s stomach before admitting, “Only the ones as beautiful as you.”

Matt didn’t respond to the flirt, seemingly had fallen asleep. Matthew chuckled when he noticed, before suddenly looking towards the screen. Tord jumped, not expecting to see those red eyes on him. As Tord watched, the other Matt smiled and winked at the screen.

“Think of this as an extra thank you for the meal,” Matthew approached the camera, picking it up from what must’ve been a hiding place. He raised it so that he could blow a kiss into the screen, his lips still colored with Matt’s blood. “You deserve a little surprise, so here you go. Memory on tape. Think of me when you touch yourself, darling.”

The screen went black. Leaving Tord alone with questions, a little fear, and a mess to clean from his hand and sheets. 

He was either going to ask Matt what the hell he had sex with, or he was going to ask Matt for more of his films.

**Author's Note:**

> @ https://ewdenimjeans.tumblr.com/


End file.
